


Mishap

by Ionah



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-02
Updated: 2003-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionah/pseuds/Ionah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark lied, but only a little. Sequel to Miscommunication and Misconception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishap

## Mishap

by Ionah

* * *

Title: Mishap  
Author: Ionah  
Series/Sequel: Sequel to Miscommunication and Misconception.  
Rated: R, barely  
Spoilers: Nah (unless you count a mini-spoiler for Heat), because I'm too chicken-shit to actually _watch_ my tape of Shattered. It sits there on the top of the TV, waiting, beckoning to me... Summary: Clark lied, but only a little. 

* * *

*"Well, then... I guess we'd better get started with my lessons."* 

Clark's words sent a shiver over Lex's warm skin, and he felt a spike of pure excitement at the image they conjured in his mind. Clark stood before him, his lips parted, his eyes wide. Despite his obvious nervousness, he met Lex's gaze head on, showing some of that steel his backbone was made of. 

But Lex wasn't ready to make any assumptions about just what Clark wanted to be taught, or how far he wanted to take his _lessons_. "What did you have in mind?" Lex asked. 

Clark hesitated, his gaze flicking downward then quickly back to Lex's face. A faint flush covered his cheeks. "I want you to show me how guys make out with each other," he said. 

Lex's cock twitched at the husky tone of Clark's voice. "Just like anybody else, Clark. We kiss and grope and fumble in the dark, and sometimes we go all the way and sometimes we don't." 

Clark reached out and hesitantly touched the bulge of Lex's cock through his trousers. Lex's breath caught, and he barely restrained the urge to grab Clark's hand and press it hard against his erection. 

Clark withdrew his hand and let his arm drop to his side. "Have you ever... touched yourself and thought about me?" 

Lex didn't want to answer, didn't want to tell the truth, but looking into Clark's bright gaze, he found himself unable to lie to him just then. He cleared his throat. "Too many times to count," he said. 

"I... wasn't telling the whole truth earlier when I said I'd _never_ thought of what went on between two men," Clark said softly. "There was this one time, right after I stopped Desiree from killing you. I wanted to lean down and kiss you, and it freaked me out. I've spent a lot of time lately ignoring how that made me feel." 

Lex stared intently at Clark, but Clark's gaze stayed glued to the center of Lex's chin. "How did it make you feel?" 

"Anxious, nervous, worried," Clark said. "And scared. But also excited and hot, and that's why I've been wondering lately if..." 

"You've been wondering if you're into men." 

"Yeah." 

Lex stepped back, trying to put distance between himself and Clark so he could think. "I sincerely hope I'm not just a test you're putting yourself through." 

Clark's eyes widened and his gaze finally rose to collide with Lex's. "No. Never." 

Lex sighed his relief. "Good." 

This time it was Clark who stepped forward and closed the distance between their bodies. "Kiss me again," he said, and Lex wondered if it were possible that he was hallucinating this entire thing. 

Hell, if it were a hallucination, he was certain he didn't want it to end. 

He leaned forward, careful not to overwhelm Clark by standing too close, and brushed his lips over Clark's. This time there was no interruption before Lex's tongue entered Clark's mouth, and he finally had his first taste of heaven. 

Clark's arms went around him, his hands spread across Lex's back, holding him in place. Clark moved forward, but there was nowhere for Lex to go since he was already up against the edge of his desk. 

That was when he realized Clark was as hard as he was. Clark's hips were pushing against Lex's, sending spikes of pleasure through him. He'd never thought he'd have an opportunity to feel Clark up, and he planned to take full advantage of the situation now that he knew Clark shared his interest. Lex reached down and cupped his hand around the hard bulge of Clark's cock, squeezed it, and then groaned along with Clark. 

Clark broke off their kiss with a gasp and leaned his forehead against Lex's. Breathing heavily, neither spoke for a moment, until Lex said, "I think I'm going to embarrass myself if we keep this up." 

Clark pulled back and grinned sheepishly, his face blossoming with heated color. "I--uh, I've already embarrassed myself." And then he groaned again and dropped his head against Lex's shoulder. 

It was a heady experience for Lex to know just how strongly Clark had reacted to his touch. It made him want so much more, when he knew that now wasn't the time or the place. 

His intercom buzzed at that moment, wanting his attention, but he ignored it. 

Clark started to step back, but Lex grabbed his arm. "Come over tonight, and I'll make sure we have some privacy." 

Clark hesitated, but only for a moment. "Okay," he said. "About seven?" 

"Seven's fine." Lex couldn't stop himself from eyeing Clark's perfect body and imagining what he looked like naked. 

Clark frowned. "What?" 

Lex shook his head and tried to force himself to calm down. Seven o'clock was still hours away. "It's nothing, Clark. Just, you know--" Lex pointed towards Clark's zipper. "--pull your shirt down over your crotch before you leave. You have a wet spot." 

**END**


End file.
